1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for installing an optional element on a bicycle.
2. Related Prior Art
In Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 445971 is disclosed a device for installing a rack 20 on a bicycle 10. The bicycle includes a mount 11 formed on the seat tube of the bicycle 10. The mount 11 includes a dovetail groove 111 defined therein, a stop 112 formed below the dovetail groove 111, and a screw hole 113 communicated with the dovetail groove 111. The rack 20 includes a connector 21 formed at an end. The connector 21 includes a dovetail 211 for sliding into the dovetail groove 111 and resting on the stop 112. A screw hole 212 is defined in the dovetail 211. A screw 214 can be driven into the screw hole 212 through the screw hole 113 in order to keep the dovetail 211 in the dovetail groove 111. Several problems are however encountered in the manufacturing and use of this conventional apparatus. Firstly, it is expensive to cut the dovetail groove 111 into the mount 11 by means of milling. Secondly, it is expensive to form the dovetail 211 on the connector 21 by means of milling. Thirdly, the rack 20 cannot be rotated on the bicycle 10 and will occupy a lot of space if it is used in a collapsible bicycle.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.